


Cowboy Contracting

by PineapplesForDays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Pining, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Spirit Cats, Udon and Soba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplesForDays/pseuds/PineapplesForDays
Summary: When Hanzo has a leaky faucet the last thing he wants is to have someone else fix it. Unfortunately, after several attempts, that's exactly what he has to do. Cowboy Contracting has outstanding reviews so Hanzo decides to give them a call.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo stood in the kitchen blearily staring at the sink. It was 2 AM and the steady drip drip drip of the faucet had awoken him through the floor in his room upstairs. He had thought he'd fixed the drip once and for all after the third attempt but here it was dripping once more. 

He was so done with this and he just wanted to be able to sleep without worry that the noise would be back to wake him. He took a washcloth and put it under the drip in hopes of quieting the noise for now. He was going to call someone in the morning and see if he could get this dealt with. 

~~~ 

Hanzo had managed to fall back asleep last night but he was annoyed as he looked over listings for repair companies in his area. He didn’t want to have to invite a stranger into his home. He wanted to be able to handle this himself but he was at a loss. He'd tried everything the man at the hardware store had told him to try and yet the damn thing still dripped. 

He looked at roughly 15 different companies. Most had reasonably good reviews with a minor complaint here or there but there was one company that seemed to only have good reviews. Hanzo didn’t think that could be right so he searched up the name by itself. It was listed on a few other sites but each one only had glowing reviews. 

On the third site there was one complaint but it read, "I gave McCree my number before he left for the day but he never called meee :(((((" 

Hanzo just rolled his eyes. This one seemed like his best option, the company had amazing reviews, was fully bonded, and the rates were reasonable. Decided, Hanzo picked up his phone and dialed the number. It was answered on the third ring 

"Thank you fer callin' Cowboy Contractin', name's McCree, whatcha lookin' ta get fixed today?" 

"Hello, I have a leaky faucet and no matter what I do to it, it will not stop dripping." 

"Alright, leaky faucets I can handle, you’ve already tried to fix it yourself?" 

Hanzo proceeded to tell the southern accented man what he'd already tried, to no avail. 

"Okay, so, based on whatcha told me I'm gonna need to look at the faucet before I can determine what's wrong with it. When're ya able to have me come take a look?" 

They talked times and days and soon enough he had an appointment for McCree to come look at the faucet and hopefully stop its dripping once and for all. He'd have to deal with the drip for another two days before he was able to get McCree to his house. He was not looking forward to it. 

~~~ 

Hanzo was sitting on his couch reading when he heard the knock at the door. He closed his book and nudged Soba, one of his two Blue Russian cats, off his lap to answer the door. Soba gave a displeased meow as he trotted off. 

Hanzo pulled the door open and immediately saw why it was 'cowboy contracting'. The handyman was wearing a cowboy hat, a red flannel, denim jeans, and cowboy boots. Hanzo briefly wondered if he always dressed like this or if it was some kind of uniform he put on when he was working. 

He glanced back up at the man's face where he was looking at a paper in his hand. 

"Name's McCree. I'm here to fix a leaky faucet fer Hanzo Shimada, right?" 

The handyman smiled at Hanzo and the Japanese man took note of how handsome he was. He had shaggy brunet hair poking out from under his hat, a beard that was a bit unkempt, a wide, happy mouth, and warm honey brown eyes. He understood how the one complaint was upset he'd never called back. 

"Yes, that's right, please, follow me." 

Hanzo lead him into the kitchen, "I didn’t want to mess with it anymore for fear of breaking it further so I figured now would be a good time to call in some help." 

McCree hummed to himself as he set his toolbox on the floor by the sink and turned to face Hanzo, "prob'ly a good idea, I'm hopin' to have this done pretty quick so ya can go n' do whatever ya want n' leave the faucet to me." 

Hanzo nodded and turned back towards the living room. He tried to get back into his book but McCree was making quite a bit of noise in the kitchen so Hanzo chose to stand in the kitchen doorway and watch what the cowboy was doing. 

McCree had the faucet torn apart and all of its pieces sitting on the counter. The handyman had removed his hat and was peering down where the faucet connected to the sink. He then turned his attention to the faucet itself. 

Hanzo stood quietly in the doorway and watched McCree work, he didn’t want to interrupt him. After a bit he got so engrossed watching the man's hands that he hadn't noticed that McCree had seen him standing there. 

"Pretty neat isn't it?'' 

At the sound of the other man's voice Hanzo started. 

"Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to startle ya." 

Hanzo shook his head "I should be apologizing, it is rude to stare." 

McCree turned his attention back to his task, "it's alright, don’t bother me none, most people who don’t know how all the parts and pieces fit together find how I take things apart n' reassemble 'em fascinatin', ya aren't the first to watch me work n' ya surely won't be the last." 

Hanzo couldn’t help but think the parts weren't the only reason most opted to watch the cowboy work, "Still, I should have asked first, I know some do not enjoy being watched." 

McCree straightened himself, "not me, love seein' others interested in what I do, anyway I've figured out what the problem is, I just need to grab some stuff outta my truck to fix it up nice n' tight for ya." 

Hanzo nodded and turned out of the kitchen to go back to the couch. Soba was curled up on it and Hanzo folded himself onto the couch before picking up the cat and placing him in his lap. Soba curled back up and purred contentedly. After a few moments McCree returned and there was noise once more in the kitchen. Hanzo pet Soba and resisted the urge to go back in and watch some more. 

He wasn’t embarrassed about being caught staring so much as what he was staring at. McCree's hands moved over the parts and tool as if he knew everything about them, as if they were made to fit into his hands specifically. It didn’t stop at his hands either Hanzo had been checking the man out and he could feel his cheeks redden at the thought. 

He had looked McCree up and down thoroughly during the time he had been in the doorway and he knew that had been inappropriate of him. He just couldn’t help it; the man was truly beautiful. From his broad shoulders to the dark shade of his skin and from the look of concentration across his handsome features to the curve of his ass. 

McCree didn’t deserve to be subject to his impure thoughts and so he kept himself firmly planted on the couch trying to force the carnal thoughts of McCree out of his mind. He'd lost track of the time, caught up in his thoughts and petting Soba and before he knew it, McCree was calling him from the kitchen. 

"Mr. Shimada, I'm finished if you'd like to come take a look." 

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the name but moved Soba from his lap and went into the kitchen anyway. 

"Please, call me Hanzo" 

McCree looked at the Japanese man in the doorway, "alright Hanzo, I put yur faucet all back together but without the drip." 

He turned the knobs, first one, then the other, then both at once,"water runs when ya turn the handle n' stops completely when it's turned off." 

Satisfied, Hanzo turned his attention away from the faucet to the man in front of him, "thank you, I appreciate it. Should I pay you now?" 

McCree turned back to his tools, "lemme clean up my mess n' get all my tools outta yur home then we can talk payment." 

McCree had only been able to give him an estimate over the phone so Hanzo didn’t know the exact amount. He went off to get his wallet while McCree cleaned up the kitchen. When he returned the handyman was wiping his hands on a cloth. The total turned out to only be a little more than the estimate. Hanzo paid McCree and walked him to the door. 

Before leaving McCree turned once more to the Japanese man, "if ya find anythin' else that ain't quite workin' the way it should then gimme a call, I'd be more than happy to come take a look n' help ya out if I can." 

He handed Hanzo a business card and tilted his hat with a wide smile before turning and heading off towards his truck. Hanzo closed the door behind him before moving to the window to watch him drive away. Turning away from the window and heading into the kitchen Hanzo grabbed a drink and stood looking at the faucet. 

As he sipped his drink his mind started to wander. The faucet was no longer leaking but would it hold? He was really hoping that it would as he didn’t want to spend any more money on it. But, if it started to leak again he'd have a reason to call McCree. 

Although he didn’t want to undo the handyman's work just to sate his want to see him again. Maybe he could find something else broken instead. McCree had said to give him a call if he needed anything fixed. Hanzo was sure if he looked he could find something broken... 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Hanzo placed his cup in the sink before leaving the kitchen. He would not actively seek out broken things so he would have a reason to call Cowboy Contracting. Hanzo tried to force thoughts of McCree out of his mind. The faucet was fixed and he didn't need to think about the handsome handyman anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udon and Soba break something for Hanzo so he doesn't have to.

Hanzo stood in his office looking at the lamp that was currently sticking out through the window. He had been working in his office when Soba came racing through the room with Udon right on his heels. They had raced around the lamp before catapulting out of the room but had upset the lamp in their mad dash. The lamp fell right through the window showering the front walk in glass and scaring Hanzo half to death. 

Hanzo set to cleaning up the mess. Once everything was taken care of he was still left with a broken lamp and a busted window. He'd have to buy a new lamp and he knew exactly what to do about the window. 

Thoughts of tan skin, honey brown eyes and red flannels had been wedged in his mind since McCree had left ten days ago no matter how he tried to ignore them but now he had a reason to have him on his mind once more. 

McCree had said to give him a call if something wasn’t working right. The window's job was to keep the draft out and right now it was doing a poor job of it. 

He grabbed McCree's card out of his desk and glanced at the hours before picking up the phone. 

"Thank you fer callin' Cowboy Contractin', name's McCree, whatcha lookin' to get fixed today?" 

"Hello, this is Hanzo Shimada and I do believe I could use your services again." 

"Well hello there Hanzo what can I do for ya this time?" 

"My cats knocked over a lamp and it went through the window." 

There was a chuckle on the other side of the line, "I can getcha a new window no problem, I imagine you wanna get this fixed as quick as possible?" 

"Yes, the sooner the better, I do not like having a hole in my home." 

Another appointment was set for the day after next, "until you come to fix it what should I do about the window?" 

"Well, if ya have a staple gun ya can staple a blanket against it fer now to keep the breeze out." 

Hanzo thanked McCree and the two men hung up. Hanzo grabbed the pieces of the broken lamp and took them downstairs to be thrown away and grabbed a blanket and his staple gun on his way back up. Once the blanket was situated Hanzo settled back in to try and get some more work done. 

It should've been easy to settle back into his work as he enjoyed how all the numbers in his spread sheets worked together but the prospect of seeing McCree again had Hanzo's mind muddled. Much to his dismay he was not able to work at his full potential with the cowboy occupying a portion of his thoughts. Still, it needed to be done even if he could only give it part of his attention. 

~~~ 

Hanzo was reading on the couch once more waiting for McCree. Both Udon and Soba were curled up near him, much calmer than they were before the lamp incident. With a knock at the door Hanzo was up and opening the front door to beautiful honeyed eyes and a happy smile. 

"Good afternoon Hanzo, how's the faucet holdin' up?" 

Hanzo stepped away from the door to allow McCree entry, "there have been no further drips but apparently Udon and Soba decided that I need to get a few more things fixed." 

McCree chuckled, a low throaty thing, "well let's take a look at our new problem." 

Hanzo led the cowboy up the stairs and into his office. After removing the blanket McCree assessed the damage, "I'll prob'ly hafta take the whole window n' get it replaced. These're newer doubled paned windows, unfortunately, to get 'em replaced is going to cost a pretty penny but my window guy likes me so I should be able to get a bit of a discount for ya." 

"I appreciate anything you are able to do to help. How long is it going to take to get the window replaced?" 

An uneasy chuckle escaped the handyman, "it'll be about a week 'cause Jack is gonna hafta send the fame out to be fitted with new glass." 

"I understand, but what am I to do while the window is gone? Keep the blanket stapled to my wall?" 

McCree shook his head, "Naw, I brought along some plastic that is commonly used in the winter to prevent cold air from getting' through older windows. I'm gonna remove the frame and then put up the plastic to cover the entire window until the new window is ready to go back. It'll keep everything protected while the window gets repaired." 

Hanzo didn’t exactly like the idea of having one of his windows covered in plastic for the next week but he figured there wasn’t anything else that could be done. He needed the window fixed and that couldn’t happen unless it was sent out. 

"I guess that will work for now, I just hope your window guy is quick to get the glass replaced." 

McCree stood with his fists on his hips nodding, "Jack is the best glass cutter I've ever had the pleasure of workin' with. He'll have it fixed n' back to me in no time flat." 

Hanzo nodded, "I guess that is settled, I will let you get to work." 

"I'll just pull the frame out n' take it down to my truck n' grab the plastic on my way back in." 

Hanzo nodded once more as McCree turned his attention to the window. He made to head out of the room before stopping in the doorway to see how the frame came out of the wall. The handyman knew what he was doing and had the window out in about 90 seconds and was turning towards the doorway where he noticed Hanzo. 

"Part one is all done", he chuckled to himself," now I just hafta get the plastic n' put it up n' I'll be out of yur hair." 

He started walking out of the room and Hanzo moved out of the way to let him pass. In all honesty, he didn’t want the handyman out of his hair, "do not rush yourself, I do not mind you being here." 

McCree smiled at him as he walked past, "can't say I mind being here much either but this should only take a moment, I want to get this frame to Jack as soon as I can." 

Was that flirting he sensed? He could just be being friendly, Hanzo was never very good at telling the difference. He hoped it was more than friendly because he would really like to see McCree around here more often and without having to break something to get him here. 

After McCree was out of the house Hanzo made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He heard the front door open and close and then the heavy sound of McCree's footsteps up the stairs. It was only a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming back down the stairs. 

They stopped at the bottom and he heard McCree call out to him, "Hanzo, I'm all done with the window," he stepped out of the kitchen so he could see McCree, "the plastic is up nice n' tight and I'm gonna leave here n' go straight to Jack to get this window out." 

Hanzo nodded, "thank you." 

"Just doing what you called me fer." 

"Should I pay you now?" 

"Ya can pay me after the window is all put back together and proper. I need to see what Jack'll charge me to get the window replaced anyway." 

Hanzo nodded once more, "just give me a call when the window is repaired, then." 

McCree tipped his hat, "have a good evenin' Hanzo, see you soon." 

The door shut behind him and Hanzo watched McCree load the frame into his truck before getting in himself and pulling away from the curb. Hanzo watched the truck drive off thinking that it was convenient that McCree would have to come back to put the window in, saved him the trouble of finding something else to break. 

Hanzo chuckled to himself as he turned from the window to head back upstairs. He needed to order a new lamp to go with his new window, maybe something with a larger base the Udon and Soba wouldn't be able to upset so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo get his new lamp in the mail and McCree has the window ready to be replaced.

The box with the lamp in it had been sitting on the porch when he got home. Hanzo unlocked the door and emptied his hands before returning to bring the box in. It was heavier than he expected but he got it up to the office without a problem. He had set the box down and straightened himself when he heard his phone ringing downstairs where he'd left it. 

Hanzo knew he wasn’t going to get it before it stopped ringing so he didn’t hurry himself, besides, the only people who ever called him were his brother and his boss. The phone was quiet by the time he got to it so he picked it up to see who had called, the message across the front read 'missed call & voicemail, McCree.' He wasn’t expecting to hear back from McCree so quickly, it had only been five days since the handyman had taken his window. 

He listened to the voicemail, "heya Hanzo, it's McCree, ya know how I told ya Jack would have the window back to me in no time flat? Well I wasn't lyin' cause I just picked up the window n' can come over anytime today to put it in, I'm hopin' to hear from ya real quick cause tomorrow I have two appointments n' won't be free to put it in. So, if I don’t hear from ya before 5 o'clock then we'll hafta set somethin' up. Gimme a call n' let me know when's good fer you. Tootles." 

Just hearing that smooth rich voice of his set a fire in Hanzo's belly. He decided that keeping the voicemail was clearly the best idea. He might need it for later, he figured later would also be when a reason for keeping it came to him. 

All Hanzo had planned for today was fighting that lamp into one piece so a nice dose of cowboy sounded like just what he needed before he had to take on that endeavor. He could have McCree put the window in and then spend the rest of the night just him and his lamp. 

He dialed up Cowboy Contracting, "hey Hanzo, I'm glad to hear from ya, I got yur window n' can swing by if yur free." 

"I am home for the rest of the day, you can stop by anytime." 

"I hafta do a supply run but yur place is closer so I'll stop by yur house first, should be 'bout 20 minutes." 

"I will see you then." 

Hanzo hung up and realized he was feeling a touch hungry. A glance at the clock showed it to be just about lunch time. He didn't want to start making something though. He wouldn’t have it eaten by the time McCree got here and it would just end up cold. He decided to brew a cup of tea instead and wait for the cowboy to show up. 

Hanzo was situated on the couch with his tea when he heard the rap on his door. Setting his tea down he went into the front hall and opened the door. McCree was standing there looking just as yummy as he had five days ago. He had a smile plastered on his face, carrying Hanzo's window in one hand and his toolbox in the other. 

Stepping aside he let McCree in, "I really do appreciate you being so quick about this." 

McCree started up the stairs with Hanzo following, "it was no thing, Jack was the one to rush it honestly, I jus' let ya know when it was ready." 

"Still, I appreciate it." 

Stopping in the office McCree set the window against the wall and his toolbox on the floor, "always is nice to be 'ppreciated, 'specially by someone as charmin' as yurself. Anyway, I'll have this window put back in 5 minutes, I jus' gotta pull down the plastic n' put in the window." 

"I will be downstairs if you need me." 

Hanzo turned and left the room to return to his tea, once McCree left he was thinking grilled cheese for lunch. Wait. Hanzo stopped halfway down the stairs. Had McCree just said he was charming? He glanced back in the direction of the office. Of course, he could just be being nice again. That was something people who were being nice to each other said, right? 

He started down the stairs once more. Of course, it was. Just McCree being a friendly handyman. Nothing to dwell on. Nothing to lead his thoughts down a less friendly path at all. Hanzo shook his head to try and clear from it McCree's clearly friendly comment. 

McCree said he shouldn’t be long so he started gathering the stuff he was going to need to make lunch. As he was placing the cheese back in the fridge he heard McCree calling him. He closed the fridge door and headed up the stairs. When he walked into the office the window looked brand new and McCree was tucking his tools away. 

He straightened himself, "see? All put back together like there had never been a lamp in it in the first place." 

"It looks amazing, very well done and quick too, how much do I owe you?" 

They talked price and got the fee squared away, "before I go, I noticed ya have a new lamp here, are ya plannin' on puttin' it together yurself?" 

Hanzo was slightly confused by the question, "of course I plan on putting it together myself, who else would do it?" 

"That’s why I was askin', Hanzo, cause I could put it together for ya before I left." 

Hanzo shook his head, "do not worry about it, I can do it myself and it will not cost me anything." 

"Well, I wouldn’t charge ya for it Hanzo, it'd just be me helpin' you out cause I like you and I'm pretty sure, of the two of us, I'm better at puttin' things together," he chuckled. 

That caught Hanzo a little off guard but he supposed that McCree putting the lamp together would be significantly less painful for him. Also, had he just said he liked him? 

"I suppose if you are going to offer then I will take you up on it, I would greatly appreciate it." 

"Ain't no thing, should only take a couple a minutes, I've actually had people call me out to their houses before to put together a shelf or a chair for them. I've gotten pretty good at reading instructions," The cowboy chuckled. 

"Well if you do not want me to pay you let me compensate you for your time a different way. I have not had lunch yet and was getting ready to make grilled cheese, would you like some?" 

"That sounds like a mighty fine form a' payment, could I get two sandwiches please?" 

Hanzo nodded his head and turned out of the room. He could hear McCree opening the lamp box as he headed down the stairs. Once in the kitchen he set out to pull out the ingredients he'd just put away as he wasn’t expecting to have to make four sandwiches and so he needed more bread and cheese. 

As he was placing the ingredients on the counter he allowed his mind to wander back to what McCree had said a moment ago. 'It'd just be me helping you out cause I like you.' Hanzo really wanted that to be flirting. 

Two seemingly flirty remarks in one day? If McCree kept this up Hanzo was going to get the wrong idea. He was having a hard enough time convincing himself that everything the cowboy did and said was just friendly and nothing more. If he continued this way Hanzo might start to think the handyman liked him in a more carnal way too. 

Surely, he meant he liked him as a person or even a friend. People liked other people all the time it was nothing to play over and over in his head until the moment became ingrained into his brain. He dragged his focus back to the task as hand before his thoughts could get the best of him. 

Hanzo made sure to watch the sandwiches closely as to not let them burn. Once he was satisfied with the crispy golden brown sandwiches he loaded two sandwiches each onto plate and set them on the table. He made his way up to fetch McCree and found him on the floor with the instructions spread out to one side, the parts on his other side, and a half-assembled lamp in front of him. Hanzo told him his sandwiches were done and waiting on the table. 

As they made their way downstairs Hanzo spoke up, "looks like you know what you are doing, by this time I probably would have mixed up two parts and had it fastened wrong." 

"Well then, I certainly am glad I offered to help, n' I got lunch out of it too so it’s a win win." 

Hanzo grabbed drinks for them both before coming to sit and have lunch with McCree. He was pretty pleased at the turn of events to be honest. Here he had a beautiful man sitting at his table and talking to him as if they were good friends. 

Being able to stare at that handsome face without being weird was amazing. You were suppose to make eye contact while talking and Hanzo was pretty sure he could stare into those beautiful honey brown eyes all day. 

They talked while they ate and Hanzo wished this could be a more regular thing between them. He'd really enjoy being able to spend more time like this with the handyman. 

McCree finished his sandwiches and wiped his hands on the napkin Hanzo had given him, "thank ya kindly for lunch Hanzo but I'm gonna head back up n' finish that lamp so you can enjoy the rest of yur day without a loud cowboy in your home." 

"I do not have anything going on for the rest of the day and I do not mind your company so take all the time you need." Hanzo hoped that sounded more friendly than anything. 

"Well I find yur company to be enjoyable as well, if you'd like ya can come upstairs n' see how the rest of the lamp goes together. Most people like to see how their furniture is assembled as long as they don’t hafta do it themselves." 

Hanzo liked the sound of that and followed the handyman up the stairs. He tried to keep his thoughts friendly as they made their way up the stairs but it was hard with McCree's ass right at eye level. Once in the office McCree settled back down where he had been and Hanzo sat down on the other side of the half-assembled lamp. 

McCree talked while he assembled. Mostly it was telling Hanzo what he was doing but he also talked about himself as well. This felt a little too cozy for the relationship the two had but Hanzo was not going to complain. If McCree was comfortable enough around him to be this at ease then maybe Hanzo had a chance with the handyman after all. 

McCree stood next to the fully assembled lamp. What would've taken a good part of Hanzo's night took only about 30 minutes with McCree. 

"Unless you’ve got more furniture that needs to be put together I guess it's time for me to take my leave." 

"I suppose so, thank you for the help, you made putting the lamp together look easy." 

"It's not so hard after you’ve done it a bunch of times, the first couple of things I put together were a disaster." 

McCree chuckled and Hanzo found himself smiling as well. The two men made their way to the front door and Hanzo was standing there wishing McCree didn’t have to go. 

"Thank ya for lunch, it was delicious, n' anything else ya need a handyman for please don’t hesitate to ask." 

"I will be sure to keep you in mind," and he might've meant that in a slightly different way then it sounded. If McCree was lodged into his head before he had positively set up camp now. Hanzo found talking with McCree to be just as enjoyable as looking at him. He knew he was handy but he was more than that, he was smart too and Hanzo didn’t know if his heart could handle a smart, handsome man that was good with his hands. 

Not to mention McCree's two comments from earlier kept making appearances in the fore front of his mind. He tried to stamp them down with thoughts of 'he's just being friendly' but they were resilient. Every time he tried to stomp them down they just came back with more want than before. 

McCree tipped his hat, "have a good night, hopefully I'll see ya later." 

Oh, he'd see McCree later, even if he had to break something himself to make it happen, "you as well," Hanzo shut the door behind the handyman and watched him drive off from the window. Hanzo really wished he could've thought of something to make him stay but with the window and lamp replaced there was nothing else immediately wrong that he could use McCree's help with. 

Hanzo was pretty sure McCree had said hopefully in that last comment which wasn’t helping in the slightest with the camp the handyman had set up in his mind. It wasn’t helping with Hanzo trying to keep his thoughts friendly either. 

With the lamp assembled that left Hanzo's evening open. There was nothing in his house that would be able to distract him from the thoughts of McCree so he decided to go out to the archery range. He needed a distraction and archery never failed to take up his entire mind. The exercises he did required absolute concentration and it was probably the only thing strong enough to break Hanzo out of his current train of thought. 

Grabbing a jacket, the case with Stormbow in it, and his quiver Hanzo set out to distract himself from warm honey brown eyes, a deep soothing voice, and an ass just asking to be grabbed. After getting to the car he realized he'd forgotten his keys, letting out a sigh he hung his head before heading back into the house. 

This wasn’t like him, he was never forgetful. McCree had his mind in a right mess and Hanzo was just praying that Stormbow would give him the distraction he so desperately needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is desperate to see Jesse again but is having a hard time finding something broken. Fortunately, his washer chooses a wonderful time to break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna be a bit longer. I tried to split it up but there wasn't a good stopping point so I just put it all up. Also, I was gonna mention this in one of the first chapters but this entire fic was inspired by Weird Al Yankovic's song Handy and that brings me great amusement so I figured i'd share.

It had been getting chillier over the past weeks as they moved further into autumn and Hanzo had just started to break out his heavy coat and other warm clothes so he would be able to get through the winter. There were a few other things that needed to get done before it got too cold such as dig out the winter shovels and light the pilot light on the furnace. 

It had been close to three weeks since McCree had been over to replace the window and try as he might Hanzo had not been able to find anything broken that McCree would need to come back and look at. He had almost broken something on several occasions just so he would have a reason to call but he stopped himself before he could do something to make himself look foolish. 

He was thinking he might have to goad the cats into breaking something as he ducked into the small laundry room by the back of the house. He opened the washer and a torrent of water came flowing out soaking Hanzo up to his shins and flooding the floor. 

The archer resisted the urge to jump away from the wetness for fear of slipping in his haste and carefully removed himself to get some towels. 

Once the mess was cleaned up and Hanzo was dry once more he returned to the washer to try and get it working again. It was an older model of washer and it was finicky sometimes. After trying everything that had worked in the past and pushing all of the buttons Hanzo gave up. 

He stood there staring at the washer, he could try and get someone to repair it or he could buy a new one. If he decided to repair it he'd have a reason to need McCree's services again however, it was a rather old washer and getting a new one would probably be more cost effective. 

He decided he might as well get a new washer even though a part of him was screaming otherwise. Repairing it would probably be pointless because he would just end up repairing it regularly although, given how attractive his handyman was that might not be a bad idea. 

He rolled his eyes at his own foolishness and began debating on online shopping versus in store shopping. 

In store shopping won out. The people there would be able to help him better than the descriptions on the computer. McCree would probably be able to help too but Hanzo didn’t feel like this was the kind of thing you call a handyman for. Shaking McCree from his thoughts he bundled up and set out. 

~~~ 

Several days later Hanzo's new washer and dryer were being delivered to his house. He ended up getting both because they came in a bundle deal and the dryer was just as old as the washer. Shortly after the delivery man left Genji showed up. 

It was kind of a tradition between the two brothers that whenever either got something new that needed to be hooked up they would watch videos online and figure it out together. 

Genji came at the older Shimada with arms thrown wide, "Aniki! It has been too long since we have hung out. I haven't seen you in, gosh, like three months!" 

The brothers wrapped their arms around one another in greeting as they separated the younger Shimada snapped his fingers, "I know! We should set up a dinner night and catch up." 

Hanzo chuckled, "Well, we can catch up a bit right now while we get this washer and dryer hooked up." 

Genji went over to the two appliances and walked around them checking them out, "I've never hooked up anything this complex. There are at least four things back here that I don’t know what are." 

At that, an idea lit in Hanzo's mind, maybe picking out a washer didn’t need a handyman's help but hooking one up certainly did, "actually there is a handyman that has been around a few times to help me out, I am sure if I were to give him a call he would be more than happy to come help us hook these up." 

Hanzo was watching Genji closely, he hoped he didn’t sound too eager and that Genji was enough out of his element to not question why they would need another body to put in the washer and dryer. 

"You know what, aniki? That sounds like a great idea. A washer isn't something you want to mess with, if you don’t know what you're doing, next thing you know your house is flooded. I'm going to go make some tea while you call him." 

Hanzo nodded before pulling his phone out of his pocket, he'd already saved the number to his phone so he just dialed it up. 

"Hiya Hanzo, did yur cats break another window?" 

Hanzo nearly melted right then and there from the smooth sound of the cowboy's voice that he had been missing so much. The voicemail he had saved just wasn’t the same as being able to hear it live. 

"This time it is not Udon and Soba's fault I am calling you. I recently bought a new washer and dryer and me and my brother were going to pull out the old ones and put in the new ones but neither of us know what we are doing and Genji does not want to mess with the washer for fear of flooding the house." 

"That's actually a valid fear when it comes to washers, when are you two gonna be puttin' 'em in?" 

"Genji is here now, but if you are busy tonight then I am sure he would be able to come over another time." 

"You know what? I don’t really have anything planned for tonight, I can be there in 15 minutes." 

"You do not have to rush over right now, we can set up an appointment for another time if you would prefer," that was hard to say because he absolutely did want him to rush over right now. He wanted the handyman in his arms, er, house as soon as humanly possible. 

"Don’t worry about it none Hanzo, I'll be over shortly." 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Hanzo was anxious for McCree to get here, it'd been over three weeks and he missed his honey brown eyes that he could get lost in and perfectly grabbable ass. Shaking himself out of his stupor Hanzo made his way to the kitchen where Genji was cooling a cup of tea. 

"Did the handyman agree? Is he gonna help us out?" 

Hanzo nodded, "he should be over shortly." 

"Really? He agreed to come right over this late in the day?" 

Hanzo just shrugged, if he thought about it, it was after five on a weekday. If he remembered correctly this was after Cowboy Contracting's hours. Technically, McCree had no reason to say yes to Hanzo other than what he'd said when he'd offered to put the lamp together. 'I like you.' 

It'd been stuck in his head for weeks though he tried not to dwell on it. Obviously, he meant he liked him as a person, in a friendly way. Not the 'wrap you in my arms and kiss every available inch of skin' way. 

The two brothers talked and drank their tea while they waited for McCree to show up. Soon there was a knock on the door and Hanzo got up to get it. When he opened the door, the cowboy was standing on the other side as if this were just another house call. 

Hanzo felt his face break into a smile as he looked up into those beautiful honeyed eyes he couldn’t get out of his head. It'd been too long since he'd seen the lovely tan of his skin and that mouth that always seemed happy even when he wasn’t smiling. 

That wasn’t the case as McCree's eyes landed on Hanzo and his face split into the most dazzling smile, "long time no see, Hanzo. How've ya been?" 

Hanzo had to bite his tongue so he didn’t blurt out the first thing that came to mind. He didn’t think 'missing you' was an appropriate answer. 

"I have been well, just getting ready for the cold months." 

"Always a good idea this time of year, have everything set so you don’t hafta do it in the cold." 

"My thoughts exactly, follow me, I will introduce you to Genji." 

Once introductions were out of the way McCree headed into the laundry room to assess the situation, "lucky fer you the old n' new washers have the same basic hook up so it shouldn’t be too hard to switch 'em out. I brought my tool box with me n' a handcart so it'll be easier to move the machines around. Just gimme a second I'll grab what we need so we can get started." 

Unhooking the washer and dryer was relatively easy. Hanzo and McCree pulled the washer out then Genji got behind it since he was the smallest and the cowboy instructed him on how to unhook everything. Once the two old machines were out of the laundry room, with help from the handcart, Hanzo took a minute to clean up where the appliances had been. 

The two new machines were wheeled into the laundry room and again McCree instructed Genji on how to re-hook everything. Once Genji got out from behind the washer both appliances were pushed up against the wall where they belonged. 

The whole job had probably only taken about an hour but Hanzo was right set to burst. The laundry room wasn't a very big area to begin with and cramming three full grown men into it was a tight fit. He had been in close quarters with McCree for the last hour and Hanzo was aching to be able to reach out and touch him. 

It didn’t help that McCree hadn't kept his hands to himself either. Whenever he needed to get around Hanzo he would put his hand on his arm or shoulder for whatever reason. Then there was him leaning past Hanzo which he did numerous times to get a tool that was just out of reach. 

Hanzo had been trying his hardest to keep himself calm and neutral so neither Genji or McCree would be able to tell something was up, unfortunately, his fair complexion didn’t allow much cover for the heat in his cheeks. 

McCree left the room to put his tools away and Genji came over to face his brother, "Aniki, are you alright? You are looking rather flushed." 

"I am fine. It is just warm in here with all three of us working in such enclosed spaces." 

Genji let out a hmm like he wasn’t quite convinced as he stared down his older brother, "and it has nothing to do with the six feet of handsome, charming, cowboy that just left the room huh?" 

Well that cat was out of the bag, he should've known better than to be around McCree with Genji here. His younger brother had always had a way of knowing exactly what was on Hanzo's mind. He tried to backpedal. 

"Of course, it has nothing to do with McCree, do not be ridiculous." 

Genji laughed, "if that's the story you're going to go with you ought to let your face know. It's been tomato red since the first time McCree's hand brushed your arm." 

Well that might be a problem. If Genji had noticed he was sure McCree had noticed as well and he couldn't exactly tell the handyman what was wrong. Hanzo didn’t have much time to dwell on it before McCree was back. He grabbed his handcart and wheeled it out of the room before returning to face the brothers. 

"Alrighty, everything in here is set and working so I will take my leave and allow you two to spend some time together without a stranger present." 

"It is no problem at all McCree, in fact, if you would like to stay a bit longer I'm sure Hanzo wouldn’t mind at all." 

Hanzo actually felt his eyes widen a bit at that, that was a terrible idea. His cool was already shattered as it was and McCree's continued presence in his house would not help in any way. Thankfully, he didn’t have to figure out a way to decline as nicely as possible. 

"Naw, that’s alright Genji, though I do appreciate the offer, I've got an early job tomorrow n' was plannin' on headin' in a bit early." 

McCree had said nothing about Hanzo's flushed features so either he hadn't noticed or was nice enough to not mention it. Thankfully, he could feel his face cooling down as well. He should be fine as long as he kept a bit of distance between himself and the handyman. 

He wished both men a good night and started to make his way out the door, handcart and toolbox in hand when Hanzo remembered he'd never given him any form of payment for coming over. He followed McCree into the front hallway calling out to him before he could open the door. 

"McCree, I never paid you. I would imagine that an after hours home visit would be more than the normal fee, how much to I owe you?" 

McCree set down his tool box and released the handcart before propping both hands on his hips in the most tantalizing way. 

"What kinda customer service would it be if I charged ya extra fer after hours work without warnin' ya first? Anyway, ya don’t hafta worry 'bout payin' me fer this, I came out here cause I wanted to help ya get yur new washer n' dryer hooked up without hurtin' yurself or yur home. I like ya Hanzo, I don’t mind coming out to help a friend in need." 

He picked up his tool box but didn’t move, "Also ya can call me Jesse, McCree is mostly fer professional reasons n' if we're gonna be friends then I suspect we don’t need to be professional 'bout it." 

Hanzo's mind was racing. He'd said the thing again. The 'I like you' thing and he'd told Hanzo to call him by his first name. Hanzo hopes were starting to climb and he got an idea, he could use the payment as an excuse to spend more time with the handyman. 

"If you will not accept money for your help tonight then how about I pay you with food once more? We can go out for lunch one day, my treat." 

One of those smiles that Hanzo loved so much lit up the cowboy's face, "I think I would really like that Hanzo, I'll call ya later n' we can set somethin' up, okay?" 

Hanzo agreed and they said their good byes once more. As soon as the door latched Genji was sticking his head into the front hall with a big grin on his face. 

"Oohhh his first name and a date? It seems like you might've been lying earlier, I think your flushed face did have something to do with the cowboy." 

Hanzo really wished he had something in arms reach to throw as his brother unfortunately, that was not the case but he knew just how to shut him down, "have you asked out the pretty blonde doctor that goes to your gym yet?" 

The smirk fell off his brothers face and his head disappeared back into the kitchen, Hanzo followed him, "you are not allowed to tease me about who I do and do not like until you get the nerve to ask out the doctor." 

Genji just grumbled but let the topic drop. The two brothers hung out for quite a while before Genji decided it was time to leave. With promises of more frequent meetings and visits between the two brothers the younger of the two made his way out of the house and left Hanzo alone with just Soba and Udon. 

Genji had been a pretty good distraction from the thoughts of a certain handyman that came flooding back as soon as the door closed. McCree had said, wait, not McCree, Jesse. Jesse McCree, it had a really nice ring to it and it fit the cowboy very well. 

Anyway, Jesse had said he liked him again and he'd given him his first name to use because they didn’t need to be professional if they were going to be friends. 

There was a number of unprofessional things he would love to do to that handsome face and tanned body of his but they were just friends and friends didn’t think that way about each other. Trying to keep his thoughts friendly and calm his fried nerves Hanzo made his way up to bed, he could clean everything up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is trying to be patient but life has other plans for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always try and have a couple thousand words written before I post something so I don't feel like a have to rush writing it but this chapter marks the end of what I had pre-written so updates might be slower from here on out.

It had been three days since Jesse and Genji had been over to switch out the washer and dryer. Since then the delivery men had been back to pick up the old washer and dryer, Hanzo had gotten the laundry room put back together, and the mess cleaned up from Genji's visit. 

Hanzo hadn't heard anything from the handyman but wasn’t concerned. He figured Jesse was a busy guy and would call to set up their lunch plans when he got the chance. 

In the meantime, Hanzo was finishing up his autumn to-do list and the last thing on the list was light the pilot light on the furnace in the basement. He never went into the basement as it was damp and gross down there, really the only time he went down was to light or extinguish the pilot light on the furnace. 

Putting on shoes Hanzo went to pull the basement door open and found it stuck. He tried pulling a few more times but no matter how hard he pulled on it, it would not budge. No amount of reefing or wrenching was having any effect on the door, it was stuck fast and content to stay that way. 

Hanzo placed his head on the door and let out a sigh. He knew who to call about this problem but he had been trying to be patient and let Jesse call in his own time. He really wished that the door would just open so he didn’t have to call the cowboy again in less than a week but one final tug proved it was staying shut. 

Hanzo pulled his phone from his pocket and let out a groan before dialing the number. 

"Hanzo? I thought I was supposta call you to set up lunch?" 

Jesse didn’t sound angry, if anything he sounded amused and curious. Even as annoyed as Hanzo was with the situation Jesse's voice still made the archer's heart flutter. 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, "well yes, that was the plan but I am not calling about lunch. I cannot get my basement door open and I need to light the pilot light." 

"Oh, okay, I'm sure I can convince that stubborn door it wants to open. I'm workin' at other houses today n' tomorrow mornin' but I should be able to come by tomorrow after I finish." 

"You can come over whenever you are done, I will be home all evening after two." 

"Alrighty Hanzo, I'll see ya then." 

The two men hung up and Hanzo set off to find a sweater, he really needed to get this pilot lit. He imagined it would be fine until tomorrow, it wasn’t going to get that cold tonight. 

Hanzo was excited that he got to see Jesse again so soon after his last visit but he really wished he'd been able to let the cowboy come to him for once. But, the lunch date still stood so Jesse would be able to come to him later. For now, he needed Jesse's expertise as a handyman once more. 

~~~ 

There was a knock on the door just as Hanzo was putting food into Soba and Udon's bowls. He pet each on the head as they ate before heading to the door. Pulling it open he found Jesse standing on the porch, he looked every bit the dazzling cowboy he usually did except now he was wrapped up in a coat as well. 

"Afternoon Hanzo, let's get that door open n' get that furnace of yours up n' runnin' it's gettin' mighty chilly out here." 

Hanzo couldn’t agree more, he was already wrapped up in a high collared jacket as it was. He greeted Jesse and then lead him to the basement door. 

"I do not use this door very often, I do not like the basement, but I do need it to open so I can access the furnace." 

"Stuck doors are one of the many things that fall into my skill set. I'll have it open fer ya in no time flat." 

Jesse set to opening the door, Hanzo didn’t exactly know what the handyman was doing but he ended up taking the door knob apart and within 15 minutes the door was standing open. 

"The latch on the door knob was stuck, I had to take it apart which means you're gonna need a new door knob but the door is open now. I'm gonna come with ya down to the basement. Since I'm here, might as well give the furnace a once over, make sure everythin' appears to be in workin' order. Once we get it lit, I'll run out n' grab ya a new door knob so I can put it back in real quick." 

"Thank you, allow me to grab some shoes and we can head down. Just, if you do not mind, keep the door closed until I get back. I do not want Udon or Soba sneaking off down there." 

Jesse closed the door as Hanzo went to get his shoes. He was back after just a minute but when he went to flip the light switch the basement stayed shrouded in darkness. Figures nothing was going to work right for him. 

"It appears the bulb is blown, I have some spare bulbs, I will grab one." 

"I've got a flashlight in my toolbox we can use as well." 

Hanzo nodded and went off to find the light bulb. He returned and took the flashlight from Jesse. Leading the way into the basement Jesse followed him down. He knew where the light was and with the flashlight's help he had the bulb changed out in no time. 

With the basement now lit Hanzo turned to show Jesse where the furnace was when he ran right into a think flannel clad chest. His hands came up instinctively to protect himself and he felt Jesse's hands settle on his upper arms to steady him. 

"Sorry Hanzo, I didn’t realize how close I was behind ya." 

Hanzo was stunned into immobility. This kind of closeness is what he'd been craving with the handyman since the first time he'd come over to fix the faucet. To be able to feel that strong chest under his hands and being able to feel Jesse's large hands on his body were both things he'd been imagining relentlessly. 

He knew in a small part of his mind that this was just and accident and he should probably back out of Jesse's personal space, but a larger part of his mind was busy imagining running his hands down Jesse's chest so he wasn't listening to the rational part of his mind. 

"Hanzo?" 

He'd been still for too long, standing in this compromising position. Jesse hadn't moved his hands away but neither had Hanzo so he figured he should probably say something. He looked up at Jesse's face for a second before looking back down and taking a step back. 

"I am sorry Jesse, you startled me." 

A slow smile crept up Jesse's face, "does yur entire face always turn red when you're startled?" 

Hanzo had forgotten about that. 

"Ya know, I think I 'member noticin' yur face bein' all red while we were hookin' up yur washer n' dryer too. I thought it was cause of the strain of movin' the large machines around n' the fact that it was warm in that small room with all three of us. Now I'm starting to think it was for a different reason entirely." 

So Jesse had noticed and just hadn't said anything, his immediate response was to dismiss the accusation, "do not be ridiculous," he could feel his face cooling down slightly with the distance he had put between the two of them. 

With the smile still affixed to his handsome face Jesse took a step forward to invade Hanzo's personal space. Hanzo's head whipped up, eyes wide, to meet Jesse's gaze and he could feel the heat rise into his face once more. He knew there was no way to hide it so he just waited to see what Jesse would say. 

"Don’t think I'm bein' ridiculous darlin', think I'm bein' right intuitive seein' as how we were in awfully close quarters in that laundry room n' now that I'm a bit closer to ya than is considered friendly yur face is right back up to thoroughly flushed." 

Hanzo loved his fair skin but it was times like this that he wished he had a darker complexion. He knew that Jesse had figured him out and there was no point in hiding it so he might as well put his confidence to use and own it. 

Composing his features as best he could, he looked up at the cowboy, "Fine, you have figured out that you can get a rise out of me, now, what do you plan on doing about it?" 

He was rewarded when the smirk on Jesse's face fell for a moment. It returned a second later though, "depends on what ya want me to do bout it darlin'," he could think of a thing or two, "I'm not bout oversteppin' bounds so how bout this, we get this furnace up n' runnin' then get out of this dank basement n' I'll take ya up on yur offer for lunch." 

Jesse was still distractingly close and the thought of going out to lunch with the handyman made Hanzo's heart flutter. Not to mention Hanzo liked any idea that got him out of the basement but he didn’t want to sound overeager at the suggestion, "that sounds agreeable, the furnace is over here." 

Jesse took a step back and Hanzo pointed him in the direction of the furnace. The two men went over to it, Jesse looked it over and lit the pilot then they made their way back up the stairs. Hanzo shut off the light and placed a chair in front of the door so Soba or Udon couldn’t nudge it open. 

Satisfied that the door would stay closed until they could get a handle on it Hanzo took a step back and backed right into Jesse's chest. He stepped away and whipped around at the same time. 

Jesse chuckled, "sorry darlin', wasn’t paying attention." 

Hanzo could feel the heat start to color his cheeks but it was still mostly unnoticeable. He wasn’t convinced that it had been an accident. More likely Jesse was doing it on purpose to see if he could get a rise out of the archer once more. He decided that two could play this little game. 

If Jesse was going to try and get a rise out of him he would do the same to the handyman. Stepping back into Jesse's space he placed his hand lightly on the cowboy's chest and looked up at him with the most innocent look he could muster. 

"It is no problem just, do try and be more careful in future instances." 

The dumbstruck look on Jesse's face was victory enough for Hanzo. He stepped away from the taller man and headed towards the front door. He could feel the heat inching into his face but Jesse was behind him and it would be gone by the time he reached the front door. Somehow, he knew Jesse would follow him. 

A moment later Jesse stepped into the front hall, toolbox in hand, "are ya all set to head out n' grab somethin' to eat darlin'?" 

Hanzo nodded. He was really looking forward to being able to spend some time with the handyman that didn’t include Jesse fixing something of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse go out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't respond to every comment I just want to let ya'll know that your comments really do make my day. I love that so many are enjoying this fic and even the comments that just say 'I love this' make me so happy! Every time I see a new comment in my inbox I smile like a little kid on Christmas morning so thank you all for the support and comments that absolutely make my heart happy!!

"We can take my truck if that’s alright with you." 

"That is fine, lead the way Jesse." 

They headed out of the house. Once they reached the truck Jesse pulled the passenger side door open for Hanzo before dropping his toolbox in the back and climbing up behind the wheel, "have anywhere in particular you'd like to eat darlin'?" 

Jesse had started to call him 'darling' instead of 'Hanzo'. He didn’t mind, but it was curious. If he remembered correctly it had started in the basement, just after Hanzo had run into his chest the first time. After Jesse had realized that he was the cause of Hanzo's flushed features... 

That meant he had switched names once he'd realized Hanzo reacted to him. That meant 'darling' was a term of endearment he deemed it was okay to use once he knew Hanzo liked him. That most likely meant Jesse liked him as well and possibly had liked him before the thing in the basement. 

Hanzo did his best to keep his face composed while he reveled in this new information, "there is a small Italian restaurant not far from here that I am fond of." 

"Romana's?" 

"Yes, that is the one, do you know where it is?" 

"Ya, I've been there a few times." 

Romana's was rather close to Hanzo's house so it was only a short drive to it. The drive over was filled with comfortable conversation that didn’t stop when they got to the small restaurant. They were seated in a cozy little booth towards the back of the restaurant. Their waitress was over to take their orders just a few minutes after they were seated and their lunch was brought to them relatively quickly. 

Lunch with Jesse was just as nice as Hanzo was expecting it to be. Jesse was just so friendly and talkative. Hanzo wouldn’t say he was a great conversationalist, he preferred to keep things short and sweet, but what he lacked Jesse made up for tenfold. 

There was scarcely a lapse in the conversation save for when their mouths were full and Hanzo was loving every minute of it. Being this close to Jesse and being this friendly with him was amazing. The archer could look at the handyman's handsome face all day and never get tired of it. Not to mention those eyes of his, a beautiful honey brown that could tell stories from their depth alone and the way they crinkled at the sides when he smiled was one of the cutest things. 

Talking to him was a treat as well. Jesse seemed to have endless stories to tell and every one had Hanzo drawn in with rapt attention. His voice was like a warm embrace, just the right level of gruff with such a happy undertone on every word he spoke. Even when he wasn’t smiling you could hear just how happy he was by listening to how he spoke. 

By the time both of their plates were empty Hanzo was practically drunk on Jesse and didn’t even notice the waitress at the end of their table until she spoke up. 

"Could I interest you two gentlemen in any kind of dessert?" 

Hanzo usually tended to stay away from sweets but Jesse didn’t share the sentiment, "I know I would, I'll take a slice a' that chocolate cake in the display case." He turned to Hanzo, "you gettin' anythin' darlin'?" 

Hanzo shook his head, "I will pass, I am rather full from the main course." 

Jesse nodded his head, turning his attention back to the waitress, "jus' the cake will do us, then." 

The waitress was back with the cake after a handful of minutes, "here you go, I brought over two forks just in case you two wanted to share." 

Jesse thanked the waitress before taking a bite of the cake, "darlin', this cake is phenomenal ya gotta try some a' this." 

Before Hanzo could respond Jesse was standing from the booth, "scootch over hun, I'll sit next to ya so we can share." 

Hanzo scootched and tried his absolute best to keep his cool, he got as far as Jesse's ass hitting the seat next to him before he started to feel his face heat. 

Jesse set down the plate and Hanzo heard him chuckle, "ya know I'm really startin' to like that color on ya darlin', try a bite it's really good." 

More heat rushed to Hanzo's face at Jesse's comment. The archer picked up his fork to take a bite of the cake, maybe the sweetness of the cake would distract him from Jesse's arm brushing against his own. 

The cake Jesse had chosen was amazing, very rich and not painfully sweet, "You are right Jesse, this is really good. Thank you for offering to share." 

"No problem hun figured you'd like it, 'sides I jus' wanted a reason to git on yur side a' the table. Lookin' at yur handsome face is nice n' all but I've recently found out that you're okay with me bein' close to ya too and, well, that jus' sounds much more enjoyable." 

He turned to face Hanzo, "ya are okay with me getting close to ya, right?" 

Okay with it? Hanzo had been craving it for weeks now. He didn’t want to voice that though so instead he smiled up at the cowboy and said, "I find your closeness to be more enjoyable than looking at your handsome face as well." 

Jesse face broke into a dazzling smile. He lifted his arm up and draped it across the back of the booth before grabbing another bite of the cake. 

If Hanzo's face hadn't already been completely flushed it would've gotten redder with Jesse's arm behind his shoulders. He couldn’t believe his luck as he grabbed another bite of the cake. To think the handyman liked him back was amazing. All the pinning, all the wanting was reciprocated and it was one of the best feelings in the world. 

Hanzo tried to calm himself as much as he could given his current position. Not to say it wasn’t a very comfortable position, tucked into Jesse's side while munching on some delectable chocolate cake, but it was still very close to the handyman he'd had many indecent daydreams about and who still caused him to blush like a school boy. 

They finished the cake relatively quickly and the conversation had returned to a much less heated tone. The color in Hanzo's cheeks had faded but not dispersed completely since Jesse was still sitting next to him with his arm around Hanzo's shoulders. The waitress brought over the bill and Hanzo was looking it over when he caught Jesse reaching for his wallet out of the corner of his eye. 

Not taking his eyes off the bill he spoke up, "Jesse, that better not be your wallet you are reaching for." 

He heard Jesse chuckle beside him, "well I did order the cake so I should at least pay fer that." 

Hanzo shifted his gaze to the cowboy, "I ate just as much of the cake as you did and I already told you I would treat you to lunch for helping Genji and I with the washer and dryer." 

Jesse moved his hand back from his pocket with a chuckle, "well how can I say no when someone as sweet as yurself is so insistent on treatin' me?" 

Hanzo looked away from Jesse to retrieve his own wallet. He could feel his cheeks warming and was glad he had an excuse to look away. Once the bill was settled Jesse stood and allowed Hanzo space to get up from the booth. The two men walked to Jesse's truck so they could make their way to the hardware store. 

The drive was a bit longer but the company was enjoyable so Hanzo didn’t mind. Jesse parked and both men headed into the store. You could tell that Jesse had been here before, he navigated the store like a pro, immediately turning down the aisle that housed the door knobs. Hanzo picked one out with Jesse's help. 

"While I'm here there's a few other things I gotta grab real quick." 

Hanzo didn’t mind and he followed the handyman as he made his way through the store. It reminded him of the first time he came over to fix the faucet. That first day Hanzo had noted the way he handled his tools made it seem like they were crafted especially for him and he could see that once more now. 

The way Jesse navigated the store made it seems as if he had put the aisles together himself. He knew exactly were each thing he needed was and led Hanzo to each item with sure steps. The handyman was in his element and Hanzo enjoyed being able to see Jesse like this. 

Once Jesse had everything he needed both men made their way up to the registers. Hanzo was going to pay for the door knob but Jesse just told him to put it on his charge card. It was a card specifically to buy things for Cowboy Contracting and Jesse said the door knob was technically for a job he was doing. Hanzo was going to argue but figured it'd be easier left alone. 

They left the hardware store and made their way back to the truck. The drive back was peaceful and Hanzo enjoyed being in Jesse's company. Jesse pulled up in front of Hanzo's house and both men got out. Hanzo went to unlock the door while Jesse grabbed the door knob and his tool box. 

Hanzo was slipping his shoes off in the front hall when Jesse came in passing Hanzo to head towards the kitchen. Once Hanzo's shoes were tucked away he followed the handyman.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally end Hanzo and Jesse's not-a-date

"Should only take a secon' darlin', just gotta line everythin' up n' put some screws in to hold it in place." 

Hanzo just hummed his acknowledgment as he set the kettle on the stove to boil so he could make some tea. Once the stove was on Hanzo turned to lean against the counter and watch Jesse work. 

The archer still enjoyed watching Jesse work. It seemed no matter what it was he was fixing or doing he always looked so sure of his motions, almost like he knew exactly what he was doing and the tools just bent to his will. 

It was Jesse's hands that always seemed to get him in trouble though. They were just so fascinating to watch. The way they moved and the way they commanded the tools, it was entrancing. Watching the cowboy's hands was what caused Hanzo to miss that Jesse was watching him as well. 

"So, are you gonna watch me every time I'm workin' on somethin' cause I think I could really get used to havin' all a yur attention on me, darlin'." 

Hanzo's eyes snapped up to Jesse's face once the cowboy had started talking and he could feel heat threaten his cheeks, "your hands are always so sure whenever you work on something, it is very enjoyable to watch." 

Jesse turned back to his task, "my tools aren't the only thing my hands are sure 'bout n' I'm willin' to bet you'd find the other things I use my hands for quite enjoyable as well." 

Hanzo was thankful that Jesse was faced towards the door because the heat that was threatening before had bloomed across his cheeks. That last comment sounded a bit heated but Hanzo didn’t want to assume he meant anything by it. It was probably innocent and his muddled mind had twisted it into something it wasn't. 

Thankfully the kettle was boiling and so Hanzo had a reason to turn his back to Jesse as he responded, "What other kinds of things are you implying?" 

Hanzo was praying that didn’t sound too obvious as he turned back around with his tea in hand. The tea would help to calm Hanzo's nerves as he navigated his way through this conversation. 

Jesse turned his head to look at Hanzo with what could only be described as a devilish grin across his handsome features, "well, darlin', I was talkin' bout my cookin' a' course. I can make one mean carne adovada." 

Well, based on the grin on Jesse's face, it was safe to assume the first comment had been a double entendre meant to throw Hanzo for a loop and the archer had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Hanzo sipped his tea and watched as Jesse stood and turned towards the counter where he was leaning. 

"I could make it for you sometime or something else if you'd prefer, there's plenty I can whip up with the proper ingredients and I'd love to cook fer ya sometime." 

The look on Jesse's face could only be described as hopeful, like if he found out Hanzo didn’t want to try his cooking he would be devastated and Hanzo had never been good at dashing hopes so it’s a good thing that there was only one response the archer could ever hope to give in this situation. 

He smiled up at the handyman, "I would love to try your cooking. Just not right now, I'm still full from all the cake." 

Both men laughed, "I hear ya darlin', lunch was mighty fine n' dessert was even better but I gotta say, the company was my favorite part." 

He winked at the archer before turning back to his toolbox to pack up his tools. Hanzo sipped his tea and tried to keep his face at bay, it was just a wink, there was no need for a reaction. 

Jesse straightened himself and turned to face Hanzo, "Well darlin', yur door is put back together n' openin' easy breezy. The furnace pilot is lit, I saw Udon n' Soba asleep on the couch so they aren't in the basement, n' yur debt to me for helping with the washer is very sufficiently paid back. I think everythin' here is in order." 

"Do not forget you agreed to cook for me, too. Do not think you are getting out of it." 

Jesse chuckled, "wouldn’t forget it fer the world, darlin'." 

"Also, I am indebted to you once more. Lunch was for the washer, now, I have to repay you for unsticking my door." 

Jesse took a step towards Hanzo, "I guess you're right, so what'll it be this time? Another meal? Ya know what? I have a better idea, let me take ya on a real date." 

A smile crept up Hanzo's face, "Are you saying that lunch today did not count as a 'real' date?" 

"A' course it wasn’t a real date! On a real date there is plannin' involved n' dates set, times set. 'Sides lunch wasn't a date at all it was simply a form a' payment." 

"I will accept that, but if I allow you to take me on a date how is that me paying you back?" 

Jesse was very close to Hanzo now, leaning against the counter next to him facing the archer, he laughed, "Hun, I think ya might be overthinkin' this. How 'bout I make this real simple. Will ya please go out on a date with me? Forget 'bout payin' anythin' back, jus' let me take the charmin' man that has captured my attention n' my thoughts since the first time I laid eyes on him out on a date. Whadaya say? Will ya go out with me?" 

Hanzo knew there was no hope hiding the color on his cheeks as he stared up into those honey brown orbs. Captured his attention and his thoughts? From the very first time he'd laid eyes on him? That means Jesse had been pinning after him for just as long as he'd wanted the handyman. 

That means everything he tried to pass off as 'just friends' was not just friends. Jesse had been dropping hints for weeks and Hanzo had been so wrapped up in his own head he hadn't even noticed. He could've had the cowboy weeks ago! At this point he'd probably already know what the handyman's lips felt like pressed into his own or what his hands felt like under his shirt, running up his back. 

Hanzo tried to keep himself grounded while all of these thoughts swirled around in his head. Somewhere in the haze the archer remembered he needed to give Jesse an answer, "I would be honored to go on a real date with you." 

Hanzo didn’t even know smiles could get that big as Jesse swooped down to wrap Hanzo in a hug. The smaller man was taken a little off guard by the sudden movement but as soon as his mind caught up with his hands he was wrapping them around the cowboy. 

Hanzo buried his face in the crook of Jesse's neck and reveled in how wonderful this felt. Jesse was so big, soft, and warm. Feeling the cowboy's chest pressed against his own was exhilarating and the feel of the handyman's arms holding him tight was intoxicating. 

Hanzo could really get used to this. Jesse was the perfect balance of strong and soft. Hanzo could feel the strength of his arms from working with tools and heavy lifting so often but at the same time his chest was plush instead of chiseled and the archer thought this hug was perfect in every way. 

Much too soon and much to Hanzo's disappointment Jesse started to loosen his hold and step away from the smaller man. Hanzo could only assume his cheeks were flushed once more as he looked up to Jesse's face to find Jesse looking back at him with reverence across his features. 

Jesse reached his hand up to run a thumb along Hanzo's cheek bone, "it’s a good thing red is already my favorite color, cause if it wasn’t, it would be now." 

Hanzo stared at the handyman, dazed. Jesse leaned in and pressed his lips to the color on Hanzo's cheek just on the other side of where his thumb rested and Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He imagined he must be but with Jesse so close and his lips pressed to the color that had given the archer away in the first place anything was possible. 

Jesse pulled back from Hanzo before the archer had time to process any of what had just happened. His eyes followed the handyman to where he picked up his toolbox. He had to blink a few times to get the processes in his head running again and thankfully he was back online as Jesse turned to face him. 

"As much fun as I've had with ya today darlin', I do hafta head out. I've got a busy day 'morrow n' I still gotta sit down n' figure out exactly how much a' everythin' I'm gonna need fer this job. I'm still takin' ya out on a real date though n' one a' these nights you'll hafta come over to my place fer dinner but I gotta say goodbye fer now, sugar." 

To say he didn’t want Jesse to leave was an understatement. He would much prefer if the handyman just moved in right now so he would be able to spend as much time with him as he possibly could. Instead of saying that he said, "I hate to see you go but I do look forward to our real date and being able to try your cooking. Have a good night and good luck with the job tomorrow." 

Jesse turned out of the kitchen and stopped by the front door, "thank ya kindly darlin'. I'll call ya later, okay?" 

"That sounds good to me." Hanzo got an idea, Jesse had already hugged him once which meant hugs were a thing Hanzo was allowed to do. The archer held out his arms and the handyman set down his toolbox before wrapping Hanzo in what would probably become one of his favorite things about this man. 

This hug was just as completely enjoyable as the one in the kitchen. Jesse's hugs were all encompassing in the best way, his arms, his heat, his scent. All of it was wrapped around Hanzo like the very best kind of security blanket and Hanzo could feel himself getting drunk on Jesse all over again. 

Against his better judgement Hanzo pulled back but before he could completely remove himself from Jesse's arms the cowboy was leaning down and pressing another kiss to the smaller man's cheek. Hanzo knew his entire face was red again but at this point he didn’t much care. The feel of Jesse's lips against his skin was a much better sensation to focus on. 

"Goodnight darlin', I'll talk to ya later." 

Hanzo responded in kind and shut the door behind the handyman. He was infinitely grateful for the stuck basement door now. What had caused him grief a few days ago turned into one of the best days of his adult life. 

So much had gone on today and Hanzo was still processing but there were a few things Hanzo was absolutely sure of 1. Jesse's hugs were one of the best things he was going to experience in this life 2. Jesse was going to take him on a 'real' date and 3. Jesse liked him back. 

Number three was the real kicker. Hanzo could not believe his luck, to find out Jesse liked him just as much as he liked the handyman was by far the best feeling in the world, possibly the only thing better than Jesse's hugs. 

Hanzo was pretty sure there was a smile permanently attached to his face as he went off the find his phone. He had to call Genji and tell him everything that had happened since his door got stuck two days ago. His brother was going to absolutely love this and maybe hearing about how well it'd gone with Jesse would give Genji the push he needed to talk to the blonde doctor. 

He found his phone and went to sit on the couch, his brother answered immediately, "Hello, aniki!" 

"Genji, are you busy tonight? I have the best news to tell you but I would rather talk to you face to face instead of over the phone." 

"Does it have to do with the handyman?" 

Hanzo's smile got impossibly wider, "yes." 

Genji literally yelled on the other end of the line, "Aniki, I will be there in ten minutes!" 

The line disconnected and Hanzo got up to do something while he waited for Genji. He was filled with excited energy and didn’t think he was going to be able to sit still for a few hours at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo go on a 'real' date this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading anything for like 3 weeks. I was having some motivation issues but I've cleared them up and I have here an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. I prolly would've tried to split this up into a few chapters but I figured I'd just post it in one fell swoop to make up for lost time. Enjoy!

Turns out Genji was almost more excited than Hanzo was. The younger Shimada wanted to know everything that had happened right down to what color flannel the cowboy had been wearing. 

Hanzo didn’t mind. He always loved being able to talk with his brother like this and Genji seemed to have enough energy stored up in his smaller frame to power a city. 

When Hanzo had told him about the favorite color line his brother did the overly dramatic fainting against the couch thing with hand to forehead and everything. Hanzo was glad he decided to call his brother. Having someone else to freak out with was nice and it made him feel like less of a mess over the entire ordeal. 

Genji stayed with Hanzo for quite a while and the two brothers talked well into the night. When Genji did settle down enough to leave it was pretty much straight to bed for Hanzo. 

The next morning, he woke before his alarm and set out to find something to do. Even with Genji over to help drain the excited energy last night Hanzo was practically buzzing. After everything in the house was cleaned at least twice Hanzo decided to get some work done. 

Unfortunately, he got everything done in record time and still had time to kill so he packed up Stormbow and made his way to the archery range. Thankfully, the calm repetitive process of his archery drills helped to calm the Japanese man enough that he could settle down and not feel like he was bouncing off the walls. 

When he returned home the sun was setting and the air was crisp. He decided to make dinner then settle in to watch one of the shows he'd been working through on Metflix. It wasn’t an exciting night but since he had come down from his Jesse high he was feeling a bit sluggish. 

Two more days passed before he heard from Jesse. When the archer heard his phone ring and saw who was calling he almost dropped the phone in his haste to answer it. 

"Hello darlin', what've ya been up to." 

Hanzo could absolutely not tell him what he'd actually been up to, bouncing off the walls because your cute handyman liked you back was not to be mentioned to said cute handyman. 

"Just getting some work done and practicing at the archery range. How is the job you were working on going?" 

Jesse filled him in on the goings on at the house he'd been working on. Apparently, he was renovating a kitchen with help from some of his friends/employees. They had ripped up the floor and tore down the cupboards then spent the next two days putting everything back in. 

He had finished yesterday and spent the rest of that evening and this morning figuring out where their 'real' date was going to take place. 

"So, I'm thinkin' we could stop at that ice cream parlor on main n' grab a snack then head over to the sports center n' do a little ice skatin'. There are no games on Wednesdays so they open the rink to ice skaters." 

It had been years since Hanzo had gone ice skating. He remembered a park near his home in Hanamura were him, Genji, and their mother had gone ice skating but that was probably 25 years ago now. That didn't mean Hanzo was any less excited to go, though. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but do you think it is a little too cold for ice cream this time of year?" 

Jesse chuckled, "Darlin' it's never too cold fer ice cream." 

Hanzo laughed as well, "If I do remember correctly one of the conditions of a 'real' date were set times and days. Do you have a set time and day for this date?" 

"Of course, I've set a time and day! What kind a' date planner do ya take me fer? One that'll half ass a date?" 

"I would never dream of accusing you of such a thing. When are we going?" 

"Okay, so, before I set anythin' in stone I wanted to make sure you were gonna be free. I'm thinkin' this Wednesday at 3." 

"I do not have any plans Wednesday. Am I meeting you at the ice cream parlor?" 

"Sugar, I said this was gonna be a real date. On a real date the date planner must pick up the date recipient. It's all in my big bad book of real dates." 

Hanzo found himself laughing once more, "so just make sure I am ready at 3 and you will roll up in your chariot to whisk me away to get ice cream?" 

"Yes, exactly that." 

Both men started laughing at the ridiculousness of the entire conversation. Both said their goodbyes and Hanzo found himself wishing Wednesday wasn’t so far away. 

~~~ 

Hanzo would like to say that when Wednesday did roll around he simply threw on some clothes and pulled his hair back at 2:45 to wait for Jesse but that was not the case. 

At 12:30 he started to pick out his outfit. By 2:00 he had decided on one. Next, he moved to his hair, the half knot he usually wore only took about two minutes to throw in but Hanzo needed to make sure every single hair was properly placed. By 2:30 he was satisfied with the end result. 

Hanzo tried to sit down with a book but he was so full of excited energy once more that none of the words were making it past his eyes. At 2:50 there was a knock on the door. Hanzo sprung off the couch to answer it, standing on the other side was his handyman dressed almost the same as always. 

There were slight differences that you wouldn't be able to pick up on if you weren't looking. His beard was a little more trimmed than usual and he seemed to have tried to tame his unruly hair. Other than that, he was dressed the same and beautiful as always. 

"Sorry fer gettin' here a 'lil early. I tried to hold off but I jus' couldn’t wait to see you again darlin'." 

Hanzo's heart rate picked up its pace, "I do not mind, I am excited to see you too, Jesse." 

Jesse beamed at him, "are ya ready to head out, sugar?" 

Hanzo nodded, "just let me grab my coat and gloves." 

Once he was bundled the two men set out. They arrived at the ice cream parlor and headed to the register to look over the menu. Hanzo was looking over their selection when he heard Jesse chuckle beside him. He turned his gaze on the cowboy with a questioning look in his eye. 

Jesse smiled at the shorter man, "this might sound cheesy as all get out but why don’t we order the couples sundae?" 

Hanzo smiled back, it was cheesy and he loved it, "that sounds like a great first date idea, Jesse." 

"I'll order it if ya wanna pick a table. What kind a' ice cream do you want?" 

Hanzo told him his flavor of choice and then went to sit at a small table in the corner of the parlor, shedding his coat and gloves, before taking his seat. The cowboy came over and sat across from him after a few minutes. 

Jesse settled in and began to unzip his coat, "the cashier said someone'll bring it over once it's made." 

Hanzo nodded as he took note of the flannel Jesse was wearing under his coat. It looked very similar to all the others he had seen the handyman in but it was somehow nicer too. Maybe it was simply newer but his shirt was definitely saying 'special occasion'. 

The two men chatted as they waited for their ice cream. The cashier set the sundae between the two men before placing a spoon in front of each. With a simple 'enjoy' from the cashier they were left alone once more. 

The sundae appeared to be in a special glass that looked like two sundae glasses merged together. One side was filled with the vanilla Hanzo had ordered while the other side was filled with what looked to be cookies n' cream. Both flavors were topped with hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts, and a cherry each. 

All in all, it looked delicious. 

Both men didn't waste any time digging into their side of the sundae. Making quick work of the cherry and whipped cream before digging into the rest of the ice cream underneath. 

They talked while they ate and it was a very pleasant hour they spent in the ice cream parlor. They polished off the lasts of the ice cream, Jesse finishing his side about 10 minutes before Hanzo, then cleaned up their mess and headed out to the sports center. 

Once at the sports center Jesse grabbed a bag out of the back of his truck before turning to head into the ice rink, "what is that, Jesse?" 

Jesse motioned towards the bag, "it's jus' my ice skates. I come here to skate two to three times a month n' the rentals were getting' expensive so, I jus' gotta pair a' my own." 

Hanzo didn't know that Jesse went ice skating that frequently. He figured it was just something fun he'd thought up to do. The archer suddenly felt a bit more apprehensive about this date. Sure, he knew how to skate but it had been a long time since he'd last went skating and Jesse did this regularly. 

The handyman interrupted Hanzo's worrying, "don’t worry 'bout not havin' skates, we'll rent ya a pair n' I'll be right by yur side to help keep ya on yur feet, alright?" 

"I do know how to skate Jesse it has just been awhile." 

"Well then, I'll be there to help ya if you need me anyway." 

Hanzo wanted to be annoyed that Jesse was obviously going to be a better skater than him but with the kind smile he was giving him and the offer to help if at all he needed it was making it very hard. Jesse was just so kind it was hard to be anything but smitten with him. 

They made their way into the skating rink area and Jesse lead Hanzo to the rental desk. Hanzo got the proper size skates and both men headed over to one of the many benches lining the rink to put their skates on. 

Once both men were securely tied into their skates they made their way onto the ice. Much to Hanzo's annoyance he had to hold onto the wall because his feet and legs didn't immediately take to the ice. Jesse stayed right beside him and once Hanzo was able to stand up without the wall's support Jesse offered him his arm and started to slowly pull him further onto the ice. 

Hanzo tried to stay annoyed as he made slow lazy circles around the rink with his arm tucked into Jesse's but he just couldn’t. Jesse was talking again and had all of his attention focused on Hanzo even though there were several people around and in the rink that kept calling out to handyman. He would wave and acknowledge them before turning his attention back to Hanzo. 

Even though he was still a bit wobbly Hanzo was genuinely enjoying himself. Jesse was so close and the heat radiating off him was helping to fend off the chill. Hanzo had dropped Jesse's arm to take hold of his hand and Jesse smiled down at him like he'd just won a prize. 

Jesse had picked up speed just a small bit but they were still going slow enough for Hanzo to rest his head on Jesse's arm as they skated. Jesse was going on about a job he did a few years ago where he almost fell off a roof above him and Hanzo was happy and put the fact that Jesse was a better skater than him out of his mind. 

It'd probably been close to an hour when Jesse called out Hanzo's name. The archer picked his head up lazily to look at the cowboy with a hmm of acknowledgement, "I've jus' spotted one a' the gals I used to practice skatin' with when I was younger. It's been years since I've seen her n' her mom, I know that this is our date but I'd really love to go say hi n' see how they've been if ya don’t mind." 

Of course, Hanzo wasn’t going to tell him no. Hanzo was fully aware of how exciting it was to see people you haven't seen since you were young, "of course, you may go speak with them." 

Jesse beamed at him, "Thank ya so much darlin'. Do you want me to help you back over to the wall?" 

Hanzo shook his head, "I am pretty sure I will be able to manage by myself." 

Jesse kissed his forehead before letting go of his hand and skating towards the women he had mentioned, calling out Fareeha and Ana as he made his way across the rink. 

Hanzo was pretty steady on his feet by himself at this point and kept up the slow pace for a minute as he watched the two women embrace his date. After a moment he glanced away and looked down at his ice skate clad feet. With Jesse gone Hanzo had time to be annoyed with his legs again. He could do this without the handyman's help. 

Hanzo had been a great skater when he was younger and skills such as this were supposed to come back to you even if you hadn't done them in a while. Hanzo started to pick up the pace and push his legs a bit faster around the rink. 

He settled into a rhythm and everything was going smoothly. He glanced in Jesse's direction and found him still deep in conversation with the women so Hanzo decided to kick it up a bit faster still. 

At this point Hanzo was going a little faster than most of the other skaters in the rink and so had to put in a bit more effort to weave around them. He was doing great though; his legs had settled into the motion and his feet were sure of where they were going. The archer was feeling much more confident in his abilities and his annoyance with his own legs was waning. 

He was feeling great, right up until one of his blades caught a particularly deep groove in the ice and he was thrown off of his feet. He went skidding across the ice and smacked his head hard enough to see stars threatening the edges of his vision. 

Once he had stopped sliding he sat up with a groan and gripped his head. Suddenly, he heard calls around him of 'sir, are you okay?' and 'do you need help up?' Hanzo was mumbling out 'I am fine' when he heard his name called out from the other side of the rink. 

Groggily glancing up in the direction he had heard his name he watched as 6 feet of tanned cowboy came rushing at him. Jesse dropped to his knees and slid across the short distance between them coming to a stop perfectly at Hanzo's side. 

He immediately began fretting over the archer, helping him to his feet and wrapping a strong arm around him to steady him as they made their way across the ice. Hanzo rested his head against Jesse's chest and listened to the deep rumble of his voice assuring everyone that the archer was going to be fine. 

Once outside the rink Jesse set him down on one of the benches and kneeled down next to him, "hey hun, how're ya feelin'? How hard didja hit yur head? Do ya need me to get somethin' fer it?" 

Hanzo put his hand over the cowboy's mouth to stop the barrage of questions. Jesse grabbed ahold of his wrist and placed a kiss to his palm before taking the hand in his own and, thankfully, staying quiet, "I will be fine. Although, I did smack my head pretty hard I do not think I have a concussion, just some ice should help." 

Lifting their joined hands Jesse laid a kiss to the back of Hanzo's before letting go, "jus' stay here darlin' I'll be right back." Even in the pain he was currently in Hanzo could feel the heat spilling onto his cheeks from all of Jesse's attention. 

A moment after Jesse had left an older woman came over and sat down next to him, "I saw you wipe out, it looked pretty nasty." Hanzo was pretty sure this was one of the women Jesse had been talking to. 

"I will be fine, just smacked my head pretty hard, Jesse has gone to get some ice." 

"Ah yes, our Jesse. I pointed out to him that you had gone down and he took off like a bullet across the ice. Pretty slick slide he did there too, probably didn’t even realize he'd done it, was too worried about getting to you as fast as he could." 

Hanzo could feel his face heating further as the woman let out a chuckle beside him, "Ana you stop teasing my date, he's already injured and doesn’t need any more grief from you." Hanzo turned his head to look at the voice and saw that Jesse was back with an ice pack and the other woman he'd been talking to was walking with him. 

"I wasn’t teasing him at all! I was simply telling him how fast you'd taken off once you'd realized he'd fallen." 

Jesse was lightly pressing the ice pack to Hanzo's head, "of course I rushed over as quick as I could, ice skating had been my idea and he'd gotten hurt because of it." The archer glanced up at Jesse, it was harder to tell because of the cowboy's complexation but it definitely looked like he had pink dusting his cheeks. 

Pulling on Jesse's arm was Hanzo's way of telling him to sit and the cowboy obliged sinking down next to the injured man, "it is not your fault I got hurt, I was the one who had been going faster than I should have been out of practice as I was." 

The younger of the two women spoke, "there is no one to blame here boys, it was an accident, all that matters is he's off the ice and has you here to make sure he's okay, Jesse." 

"She is right, Jesse, it is no one's fault although I do want to thank you for helping me off the ice and getting the ice pack." 

Jesse smiled at him, "it’s the least I could do, darlin'." 

Just then the older of the two women, Ana, cleared her throat, "so Jesse, are you going to introduce us to your date or should we keep referring to him as 'Jesse's date'?" 

Turning to face Ana Jesse smiled at her, "how rude a' me, Ana, Fareeha, this is Hanzo." He tuned his gaze on Hanzo, "this is Ana and Fareeha I used to practice with Fareeha n' Ana helped teach me how to skate." He motioned to each woman as he spoke of them. 

Hanzo smiled at each woman, "it is nice to meet you both." 

Ana smiled at him, "it is nice to meet you as well although I am inclined to ask how serious you two are. How many dates have you been on? Are you two officially dating? How long have you known each other? What are -" 

Jesse cut her off, "as much as I have enjoyed catchin' up with you two I need to get the injured Hanzo home n' absolutely do not need to answer any a' those questions." Jesse sunk to the floor in front of Hanzo to remove his skates. 

Fareeha had a teasing smile on her face, "come on Jesse we're just curious, it's been forever since we've seen you and when we do catch up with you, you happen to be on a date with a very handsome man? You should've known mom was going to ask questions." 

Hanzo can feel his face warming once more whether from Fareeha's compliment or from the sight of Jesse on his knees in front of him he's not sure. 

With Hanzo's skates off Jesse sat back on the bench, "questions that I'm still not gonna answer." He began undoing the laces on his own skates and stood from the bench once they were off to give each woman another hug, "it was great catchin' up with you. Fareeha, you have my number gimme a call n' we'll set up lunch or somethin' fer the three of us." 

Ana chuckled, "why not make it the four of us, hmm?" 

Jesse laughed, "we'll see. If you two haven't scarred Hanzo fer life, then that should be doable." Jesse turned to take Hanzo's arm and help him up from the bench, "have a nice day, ladies, I'll talk to ya soon." 

The handyman lead the injured man over to where the lockers were so they could each retrieve their shoes. Hanzo took his boots but when he bent over to pull them on a wave of pain rolled through his head and he sat back up, sucking air through clenched teeth. 

Jesse looked up from his own boots with worry across his features, "jus' lemme get my boots on n' I'll help ya with yurs okay, sugar?" 

Hanzo was not pleased that he couldn’t even do the simple task of putting on shoes but the pain kept him from trying again. He simply let out a soft 'okay' to let the other man know he'd heard him. 

After adjusting his pants around his cowboy boots Jesse dropped off of the chair he'd been sitting on to kneel in front of Hanzo and help him with his own boots. Hanzo could feel the starts of a blush on his face looking at Jesse on his knees before him once more. 

It didn’t help when Jesse glanced up at him and noticed the color to his cheeks. The cowboy must've been thinking along the same lines because he gave Hanzo a cheeky grin before returning to his task. Hanzo could feel just how pink his cheeks were as Jesse stood up and offered him his arm. 

Jesse slung his bag over his shoulder and the two men made their way out of the sports center, "sorry 'bout our date, darlin'. I shouldn’t 'ave left ya alone on the ice." 

Hanzo had his head resting on Jesse's arm as they made their way to Jesse's truck, "you heard Fareeha, it is no one's fault. I was going too fast and my blade got stuck in the ice. All that matters is you helped me off the ice as soon as you saw something was wrong." 

"Still I feel bad, this was supposta be a fun afternoon fer you n' I to get to know one another better but, instead, ya jus' got hurt." 

Hanzo smiled up at Jesse, "I do appreciate your concern but it is misplaced. I did have fun this afternoon. Sure, my head hurts now but once the pain subsides I will always have the memory of you sliding to my rescue." 

They were at the truck now and Jesse help Hanzo into his seat before climbing into his own, "slidin' to yur rescue?" 

Hanzo smiled, "yes, once you were most of the way across the ice you dropped to your knees and slid the rest of the way to where I was. It was a very smooth move on your part." 

Jesse started the truck and was quiet for a moment, "ya know? I have absolutely no memory of doin' that. Are ya sure ya didn’t jus' make it up in the heat a' the moment?" 

Hanzo was going to shake his head but caught himself before he made the throbbing worse, "Ana saw it too, she said you probably had not realized you had done it. Apparently, she was right." 

Jesse smiled at the injured man, "so I came to yur rescue n' looked cool while doin' it, maybe you're right, this date wasn’t so bad after all." 

Hanzo let out a small chuckle, "You are terrible, Jesse." 

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that, hun. You're late to the party" Hanzo just smiled and looked away, "it's right around dinner time, I know your head must still hurt but are you up for some food?" 

Hanzo was feeling hungry. He was too excited to eat much of anything earlier and he hadn't eaten since the ice cream parlor, "I could definitely go for dinner but I do not want to eat out with a head injury. How about we head back to my house and we can order take out?" 

"Darlin', that sounds like a great idea." 

They were back to Hanzo's house in no time at all. Both men kicked off their boots before Hanzo made his way to the drawer in the kitchen that housed all of his take-out menus. Pulling them out he spread them across the table. The two men mulled them over before settling on one. Hanzo told Jesse what he wanted and the cowboy called to place the order. 

While Jesse was on the phone Hanzo had made his way into the living room where Udon was curled up on the couch. He set himself next to the cat before petting his head. The blue russian picked his head up to push it into Hanzo's hand and started to purr as Hanzo continued to pet him. 

Jesse came in shortly after, "alright, order has been placed, the lady said it should be about 45-60 minutes 'fore it gets here, though. Do ya have somethin' ya wanna do while we wait?" 

At this point Udon was curled up in Hanzo's lap, purring contently, "I am tired and my head is still throbbing a bit so I do not want to do much of anything. I have some movies on that shelf over there, you can pick one out and we could start watching it if you want." 

Jesse turned towards the shelf Hanzo had motioned at, "sounds mighty fine to me, let's see whatcha got here." 

Hanzo's dvd's were stored on a low shelf so the view of Jesse picking out a movie for them was a very nice sight to behold. Hanzo sat on the couch absentmindedly staring and petting Udon while Jesse was bent over going through his collection. 

After a moment Jesse straightened himself and came back over with a movie in hand, "How bout this one, sugar?" 

He handed the movie to Hanzo and he glanced at the title. Jesse had managed to pick out one of his favorites, "this look great, the dvd player is under the tv and the remotes are in the drawer over there." 

Jesse took the movie back and retrieved the remotes to hand to the injured man before going to put the dvd in. Hanzo turned on the tv and set it to the right channel. Jesse got the dvd playing then came back to sit next to Hanzo on the couch. He sat himself down as close to Hanzo as he could but still leaving a small bit of space between them and draped his arm over the back of the couch. 

Placing the remotes on the end table Hanzo tucked his legs up underneath himself as gently as he could so he didn’t disturb Udon. This motion pushed him closer to the cowboy effectively closing the gap Jesse had left. As the beginning credits began to roll Hanzo rested his head on Jesse's plush chest. 

About 15 minutes into the movie Hanzo heard a meow and looked towards the source of the sound. Soba had his front paws on the couch and was looking towards Jesse's lap. The archer watched as Soba jumped up onto the couch and made himself comfortable on the handyman. 

Hanzo glanced up towards Jesse's face to make sure he didn’t have a problem with Soba and Jesse hadn't even moved his gaze from the tv. A motion out of the corner of his eye caused him to look back down at Soba. Jesse had taken up petting the blue russian much to Soba's enjoyment. Content that there was no problem Hanzo snuggled closer to Jesse and focused back on the movie. 

The injured man had lost track of time and was practically asleep on Jesse's chest when he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up lazily and went to move Udon off his lap before he caught Jesse already moving Soba, "I'll get the door, honey, you stay here." 

Hanzo nodded and watched as Jesse made his way to the front door before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. He'd taken up petting Udon again and absentmindedly listened to Jesse talking to the delivery guy. 

Hanzo heard the door shut and the sound of plastic bags being set down on the table, "are we eatin' in there or at the table, darling?" 

Moving Udon off of his lap Hanzo made to stand from the couch even though his head protested the action, "we will have to eat at the table or Soba and Udon will be relentless." 

As Hanzo rounded the corner into the dining room Jesse pulled a chair out for him, "I appreciate the gesture but I have to grab us plates and utensils." 

Jesse shook his head, "don’t ya worry yur pretty little head 'bout that. Lemme grab everythin' we need n' you jus' start openin' the containers." 

Hanzo smiled lazily at the handyman before coming over and wrapping his arms around the larger man. Jesse returned the gesture immediately as Hanzo buried his nose into the crook of the cowboy's neck, "Thank you, Jesse, for everything." 

The cowboy pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo's head, "it's no problem, punkin, I just want you to be in as little pain as possible while your head heals." 

Hanzo pulled back from Jesse to look up at him lovingly. Pressing up onto his toes to get closer to the handyman's face Jesse saw his intention and bent down to meet him. Their lips met for the first time and it was just as amazing as everything else about the handyman. 

It was extremely brief, just a soft brush of lips, but it was unbelievably wonderful at the same time. Soft, warm, and incredibly sweet just like the handyman himself. 

"If that’s the thanks I'm gonna get fer pullin' yur chair out n' offerin' to grab dinner dishes then I'll be sure to do it more often." Hanzo smiled up at the other man before pressing another kiss to his lips. Jesse returned the gesture eagerly before letting go of Hanzo and turning into the kitchen to grab what they would need for dinner. 

The two men ate their fill and then Jesse offered to clean up the mess. Hanzo knew Jesse was only doing all of this because he'd been injured but he could really get used to having Jesse around. Now that dinner was done Hanzo wasn’t sure what Jesse's plans were. 

"I know it is getting late and our date probably should have ended about two hours ago but if you want to stay and finish the movie then you will hear no complaints from me." 

"I don’t have any jobs planned fer tomorrow so, I'm able to stay as long as you'll have me, darlin'." 

"If you do choose to stay and finish the movie I have to warn you I will probably fall asleep on you as I was almost asleep before the food arrived." 

"That's alright with me, sugar. You’ve had a long day n' I'm sure yur head ain't quite 100% yet. If you'd like you can lay down on the couch and I'll sit somewhere else." 

Hanzo smiled at the handyman, "again, I appreciate the offer but what is the point of having you stay if I cannot even snuggle up to you while you are here?" 

"Well you’ve got me there, honey bun. Why don't ya tell me how you want me n' we'll settle in to finish this movie." 

Hanzo grabbed his hand and lead him back into the living room. Both Soba and Udon had run off when they gotten up so the couch was clear. Stopping in front of the couch Hanzo turned, "would it be okay if I rested my head in your lap?" 

Pressing a kiss to Hanzo's forehead Jesse responded, "if that’s what'll make ya most comfortable, punkin." 

The archer looked up into those honey brown orbs and was infinitely grateful, not for the first time today, that Jesse was as kind as he was. Pulling Jesse down he kissed him again, longer than the previous ones but not any less sweet, "thank you, Jesse. I am going to grab a blanket if you want to get comfortable." 

It took a minute of rearranging but the two men settled onto the couch. Jesse was sitting on one side of the couch with a pillow in his lap and Hanzo was resting his head on the pillow and covered by a blanket. Hanzo pulled the tie out of his hair before restarting the movie. After a few moments Jesse began running his fingers through the loose locks and Hanzo was asleep before the scene changed.


End file.
